efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 21st Of March 2011EFW RAW 29th of Match 2011
CM Punk The Ultimate Savior's theme song echoed throughout the arena* Syed -Guess who is back in EFW? That is right, the one and only CM Punk The Ultimate Savior is now back in EFW and he is here just for one thing and that is to regain back the EFW World Heavyweight Championship which I happen to lose back at EFW WM to WWE Champion CM Punk. After a 5 star quality match, it was him who stood tall after our amazing match. Thus, I left EFW to do some soul searching on what I am going to do in EFW next. Days passes, weeks passes and months have passes like nothing, I am back but WWE Champion CM Punk is away for the time being so to kill time, Kyle Smith. I have seen you in action in EFW and I have to say that I am impressed with your opportunism thinking on when to cash in your MITB on The Ultimate Opportunist to win the EFW World Heavyweight Championship. You see, I have to thank you for holding it because I am going to reclaim what is me and that is the EFW World Heavyweight Championship. After that I, CM Punk The Ultimate Savior, will become the next EFW World Heavyweight Champion. That is a promise from me to all of you EFW fans around the world. And I will make sure that the promise will come to a reality.....It may take days, weeks, months or even years but I will be a world champion again in EFW. You have my words for this! *TUO’s theme hits and he comes down* Ante -Woah woah woah woah, just stop, hold on there Punk, now I respect the hell outta you, we go way back, but dude, just returning like that, a little over 5 mins ago, and requesting a WHC shot ? Syed - TUO, if you were LISTENING, I said I was going to reclaim it, not now, of course I have to earn it, and am happy to - Ante - PUNK, I was the one who’s WHC was STOLEN after a hard thought match against none other than the #1 Contender himself, RPS Syed - TUO that’s NOT RELEVANT, RPS is next in line, not you, or me, I am here to earn my way to earn it, your just demanding it Ante - I NEVER EVEN GOT A SHOT AFTER Syed - Well you got a European title shot, but got demoralised by erm… Nexus ? You are not worthy Ante, back of the line with me, kick my ass first before you go up the ladder *Kyles music hits and he comes out* Kyle - Guys guys guys guys guys, listen, Punk, I am so glad to see you, and I cannot wait to take you on in the future, you’re a true competitor and I respect you for that, you too Ante, but quit DEMANDING a title shot, you earn it Ante - Every heard of a rematch clause ? I am cashing it in… you won’t see it coming *Ante leaves, thus turning him tweener* Syed - Kyle, I will see you later on up the ladder my friend, no matter what I gotta do, Imma make it back there *Kyle and Syed shake hands and Syed raises Kyle’s hand* *Booker T comes out* Ok you’ll, Punk, its so good to see you dawg, welcome back now, ad you pointed out, I can’t put you’ll in the WHC shot, just yet, BUT, you, will be taking on, the #1 Contender, RPS, TONIGHT, that’s right, the #1 Contender, I will see what your make of then dawg, as for Kyle, you got a match, that was requested, by this man *Adam comes out and says* Adam - last week, Kyle, this despicable man, viciously, super kicked me, assaulted me, I did nothing for this, and Booker T *turns to Booker from the ring* I demand, that this guy, gets stripped, and indefinably suspended, I mean look at this - *is super kicked again by Kyle as they start the match* *Whether Kyle wins or loses he suffers serious neck injuries, that worries fans* Match 1) Kyle Smith vs. Adam EEF *Samir comes out* Last week, I was put in an unfair match, against an unworthy opponent that I was not prepared for. I was in championship matches, the EFW title, I messed with another mans family, people better start taking me seriously, not putting me in matches with 1 timers, who will get their ass kicked on Sunday at NOC, not by me unfortunately. Watch me annihilate my opponent now *Guru comes out* You know you think your so awesome Samir, you couldn get the job done against Hunter and David, you couldn’t ge the job done against Kyle and you certainly won’t get the job done against me Match 2) Guru vs. Samir *BITW Comes out* Now, it was announces, I will be facing Samir at NOC, for my title, many of you feel I am in deep trouble, after watching his match against Guru, I think I do have a challenge ahead of me, but hey, I’m BITW baby, BEST IN THE WORLD, I am an enormous challenge to anyone, I wish Samir good luck, and I cannot wait for the fight *Nexus* Oh Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, you make me sick, I know its none of my business but we all know Samir will kick your ass at Night of Champios, just hold on to that title whilst you have it, and hold on to your teeth whilst you have them, because I’m about to spill them all over these pathetic people Match 3) BITW vs. Nexus *Jericho and Xtreme come out* Now, we have been teaming these past few weeks, because we desire the same thing, and can agree on the same thing, we deserve to be #1 Contenders for the tag titles, WE DESERVE to be main eventers, and EFW is under poor management, this is why we have asked for this match against former EFW Champion Hunter, and current US Champion Ivan, to prove how worthy we are Match 4) Xtreme and Jericho vs. Hunter and Ivan *WWE Champion CM Punk comes out* Thank you, thank you, I am too excited about getting back in the ring, so tired of lying around, watching EFW, watching punks get their ass kicked, wishing it was me dealing it, but now is my chance, I wouldn’t say I am facing an punk, but I am facing a man with a somewhat changes personality, earlier on tonight, rather strange, but nonetheless, ladies and gentleman, I dedicate my returning match for you, and my partner here at Night of Champions, Raj Singh Match 5) WWE Champion CM Punk (returning from injury and Raj at ringside) The Ultimate Opportunist Match 6 (main event) CM Punk the Ultimate Savior vs. Rated Peep Superstar The Last thing is a New Awesome destructive undefeatable monster called TheBigSGA